This invention relates generally to devices for recording information about locations that may be visited in the course of travel.
In a variety of circumstances, a person must travel from point to point. At those points, there may be information which the user needs to recognize. For example, on a vacation, a tourist may travel to a variety of landmarks and at each landmark there may be particular sites which may be of note.
Devices are available to assist the traveler to recognize points of interest while on particular tour routes. For example, in zoos, travel recorders may be taken along a route. At different locations, the recorders may receive information about a local point of interest. The user receives information proximate to the point of interest about the point of interest. Thus, the user is in effect, provided with an automated guided tour for points of interest.
In addition, in a number of business applications, personnel such as repair personnel or inspection personnel who need to visit a variety of sites may also need to make note of points of interest. Personal computers may be utilized which store databases containing information about different points which need to be visited or inspected and which contain information about those various points.
However, the information provided by travel recorders is relatively limited and their ability to adapt to a variety of different excursions may be limited (if not nonexistent). Therefore, there is a continuing need for travel recorders which provide enhanced capabilities.